Combat Class
by WolfCross
Summary: During a particular Combat Class, Jaune finds himself questioning his very reasoning for being there. Matters get worse when the staff begins to get suspicious of him, Left with barely anywhere to run, its up to Ruby to ease his fears so he can face the trials ahead. Will he be able to succeed and finally win a match? Lancaster one shot!


**_Hey everybody! This is just a little one shot that's been stuck in my head for a while and I decided to write it out because why not? Its a good writing exercise, y'know. Anywho, this is my little segment, hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Combat class was always a hunter-in-training's bread and butter. It provided a means to work stress out, a chance to peacefully settle scores, or simply just battle for the fun of it. No matter how frequent the wins and losses were, the ones who participate always came out feeling refreshed in some way, no matter how small. Jaune knew this well. His losses and mistakes had built him up, dragging him so far out of his ditch that he could hardly believe that he had started down there in the first place.

Even knowing this, he couldn't stop his knees from knocking as he awaited his name to be called next. It was bound to happen soon. Pyrrha was currently going through her bout against another first year of which would no doubt yield another victory to her name. After her, it would most likely be him next.

He still couldn't quell his nerves, despite the constant times he had been in that arena this year alone. For some reason, this felt different. Throughout his time spent in his seat, he contemplated his own reasons for being there, and what he wanted to prove. He had no idea why he started thinking about it, or even how the thought came up in the first place, but he couldn't stop himself. All of his losses came back to him. Stained him. Made him envious of everyone as he barely had any wins to his own name.

As Jaune thought further of this, he remembered how he got here in the first place. The large amount of lien that he had spent to fake transcripts so he could gain an opportunity that not many others could. He sank into his chair, leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Despite being his vast improvement, he still looked and felt weaker than everyone else. The same questions he had for months on end arose again. Did he really belong here? Was this at all worth it?

"Jaune are you alright?" A familiar peppy, adorable voice called.

Despite the soft tone, he jumped, completely broken out of his stupor. "Oum in heaven, don't do that!" He took a deep breath, recollecting himself, and said a standard, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Ruby."

"Doesn't look like you are." She said, taking her place beside him. He would have said something about it being Pyrrha's seat, but he couldn't care less right now. He was just glad for her company. Having that young pure soul around him was comforting.

"I really am Ruby." Screw trying to convince Ruby, he couldn't even convince himself with his tone.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Right. Look Jaune, you haven't been yourself all day. You're all sad looking."

Jaune smirked. Of course he couldn't get anything past her. It was strange though. Normally, he would have no trouble confiding in the young girl. He trusted her with his life and much more after all. Though he felt anxious and uncomfortable talking about this to her for some reason. He brushed a hand through his hair, wondering what he should say.

Maybe he should be open up to her. She never would judge him. He knew that for sure. Though it was a possibility that she would, and that above all was what he feared most. The last thing he wanted was for the closest person to him to hate him.

"The match is concluded. The winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Please return to your seats." Ms. Goodwitch said. "The next match will be Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

Jaune clicked his tongue in annoyance. Of course he was fighting him again. Of all people that Jaune had fought had fought in the school, Cardin was a frequent comer that wouldn't leave him alone. The monotony was starting to get to him. He didn't even feel that surge of fear when both of their names were announced, or even the anger when he saw that smug, superior, and even slightly relieved grin on Cardin's face. A grin that lacked tact, respect, or any form of goodwill.

Sighing, he lifted himself from his chair, though he was held back by two small hands that wrapped around his large one. He turned to see Ruby's kind, concerned, doe-like eyes.

"Please Jaune, talk to me. You do trust me right?" She said, her innocent tone wrenching the guilt out of him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just stare into those loving silver eyes and just say no. He stood there, frozen mid-step, mouth quivering and waiting for some kind of answer to form. Before he could come up with one, Ms. Goodwitch called out aggressively, "Mr. Arc! You can speak with your friends later. Either come and fight, or get out of my classroom."

Jaune gulped. A trip to the nurse, or a trip to the office. Either way, he was leaving the classroom sooner than everyone else. While the latter option sounded tempting, he didn't like the idea of running away. He tugged out of Ruby's grip, and without a word, marched down to the arena, ignoring any of the dejected glances that she was no doubt giving him.

He could see the jeering, doubting faces around him. Faces that he had long since gotten used to in his time at Beacon. Still he pressed on, Crocea Mors drawn and at the ready, his sheath already in its shield form, and clasped tightly in his grip. Cardin was already standing at the ready, mace propped on one shoulder, smirking like he had already won the battle. Jaune narrowed his eyes on the red haired giant of a boy, and formed his stance, shield placed in front of him.

"Combatants at the ready?" Ms. Goodwitch called out. Cardin gave one short, smug nod and a shrug. Jaune just gave one steady nod, already shivering where he stood. "Very well. Begin!"

The moment the sound-off was a called, Cardin charged in, mace raised. Jaune raised his shield, letting his mace slam loudly onto its broad surface, and lashed out with a firm slash. Cardin dodged to the side, and laid a solid kick against Jaune's chestpiece, forcing the blonde back. The red barbarian charged in once again, slamming over and over again into Jaune's defense, meeting the same result, continually forcing Jaune back until one particularly strong strike sent the boy onto one of his knees. Cardin aimed one last strike just over his shield, of which Jaune barely caught over the top of his shield. With one tug, Cardin wrenched his shield out of his grip, making his beloved shield clatter onto the floor.

Jaune rolled away, out of Cardin's attacking range, and backed up, wincing. His wrist throbbed, and a rather large bruise was already forming around his forearm for having guarded the many vicious blows Cardin had inflicted on him.

"Had enough, little man?" The larger boy taunted, brandishing his mace carelessly.

Jaune grinded his teeth together, his face burning. "Come and find out." He bit back.

Against his better judgment, he charged in, shield abandoned, swinging his sword madly at the boy. With surprising skill, Cardin blocked and parried his blows, pushing them back as if Jaune weighed a feather. With each blow, Jaune steadily saw a familiar setting. A familiar fight. A familiar struggle.

And an even more familiar outcome.

With an upward swing, Jaune's sword was sent flying out of his hands. There was a quick flash of black steel, a blinding pain, and the darkness that he knew all too well to consume his vision.

* * *

Ms. Goodwitch nearly openly cringed as she observed the fight from beginning to end. The result was always the same, though it was getting harder and harder to watch each time. The two of them had been paired up each other more than anyone else, and the result was always the same. The unskilled, unpolished young Arc would lose brutally to the bigger, stronger, and properly trained man, looking like a fool. This ending was particularly brutal, the final blow landing on the boy's head with a resounding crack, putting him on the floor, completely unconscious.

There was very little celebration or clapping among the students. Then must have known how obvious the result was. The only notable cheer was coming from Cardin's jeering teammates, who were on their feet, shouting boisterously down to their leader. The vast majority of the students looked rather bored, some of them playing games on their scrolls, of which she chastised them for.

A few students in particular showed a large amount of concern, Ruby Rose especially. Ms. Goodwitch looked into his young silver eyes and saw so many mixed emotions that she was surprised the youth hadn't exploded in her seat. She looked upset, eyes narrowed, little droplets at the borders of her eyes. He fingers curled, gripping her combat skirt ferociously.

Inwardly, she wished she wouldn't have to see the young Arc boy suffer. The effort he seemed to put in his training and fighting was quite an anomaly. Even so, the matches must go on. She mustn't dwell on just one hunter-in-training. That wasn't her job after all.

Though something struck her as off. Even some of the worst students in Beacon had a few wins to their name. Jaune was a different case all together with barely any wins to his name, maybe two or three in this year alone, and one was accidental. She had to look further into this later.

"And the match is over. The winner is Cardin Winchester. Will someone please help Mr. Arc to the nurse?" Ms. Goodwitch said robotically, maintaining her professional attitude.

"I'll take'em." Sun said, standing up from his seat, and helping Jaune up. With one of his arms draped over Sun's shoulder, Sun dragged him out of the room, and out of view.

Ms. Goodwitch saw them off, silently wishing the blonde Arc good will, and was about to announce the next two contenders, though Cardin's uproar of a voice cut her off. "Is that it? Is that seriously it? C'mon, the warm-ups over. Gimme something to remember."

Ms. Goodwitch glared at the boy. "Your match is over. Return to your seat now."

"C'mon Ms. G! That little bastard wasn't worth the win. I want more." Cardin sneered.

The nerve! Ms. Goodwitch could barely contain her anger. She was about give him the worst tongue lashing of his life before another voice called from the seats.

"I'll fight'em ma'am." Ruby said. She wilted under Ms. Goodwitch's uncompromising glare, though she stood her ground. "Please. I haven't had my match yet after all, and he want another fight, and were one fighter short so why not?"

Ms. Goodwitch knew exactly why she wanted to fight Cardin. That very reason was exactly what made her so adamant about having her fight the larger boy. However, while she may be young, she was a prodigy, and knew what she was doing. She had enough self-control to not lash out in rage, and do something that she would regret. To this, she found her answer.

"Fine. You may fight Mr. Winchester. Come to the arena and get ready." Just after she finished, in a flash of red, and the falling of rose petals, Ruby appeared onto the arena, Crescent Rose ready and waiting in scythe form. "Weapons at the ready, begin!"

The moment the fight started, Ms. Goodwitch knew it was over for poor Cardin. Ruby had wasted no time in using her Semblance, and disappeared into a small red blur, leaving a mass of rose petals in her wake, shifting directions randomly around Cardin, confusing him. Ms. Goodwitch knew that a tough brute like him wouldn't stand a chance against such speed.

Cardin took a blind swing at what he thought was the young girl only to strike the empty air. Soon, Cardin panicked as the spiral of blurs twirled around him, sending him spinning in midair. Within a few seconds, the brute and his mace was scent flying in separate directions, him slamming against the wall, leaving a spider-web like outline, and his mace flying into the row of seats, with Pyrrha catching it deftly with her Semblance. Before Cardin could get up, Ruby appeared before him, Crescent Rose's barrel aimed directly at his head.

"Game set and match." Ms. Goodwitch said. "The winner is Ruby Rose. Please make your way back to your seat."

Ruby nodded, looking satisfied, put her weapon in its compact mode, and walked back to her seat. Cardin scrambled to his feet, red in the face with anger.

"That's not fair! That stupid bitch tricked me!" Cardin roared.

"From my eyes, she defeated you fairly. You should have not been so arrogant as to accept another challenge after already fighting. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Forget that! I want a rematch!" Cardin shouted back.

Finally, Ms. Goodwitch had enough. "Cardin Winchester, I want you out of my classroom right now. You will receive a failing grade and a week of detention that starts tomorrow. Do you understand?" Cardin narrowed her eyes on her, ready for another retort, though she cut him off this time. "I will make it two weeks if you don't leave my sight immediately."

Cardin stood there for a moment, then grunted aggressively before slinking away out of the room. Ms. Goodwitch sighed, rubbing her forehead. This was far from the first time she had to deal with such insolence, and it would be far from the last, however that didn't make it any less hard to deal with sometimes. Kids would be kids. Students would be students. She would just have to deal with them accordingly.

Although, Cardin seemed to be a special case. He was always disobedient, cruel, racist, clumsy, and proud. All qualities that a hunter should never have, though he seemed to take pride in those facts. She had to review these facts before the end of the day. But for now, the matches had to continue.

"Ms. Goodwitch, can I visit Jaune in the nurse's office please?" Ruby chirped. Ms. Goodwitch raised a brow. "To give him his weapons. Sun kinda left them here." She added hastily.

Ms. Goodwitch sighed. "Fine. You are dismissed for the day."

"Thank you." Ruby said, picking up Crocea Mors as well as its sheath, and hurrying out the room.

Ms. Goodwitch put a hand to her chin, almost lost in thought. She was barely paying attention to the other matches. After all of them were concluded, she dismissed the students, and sent them on their way. She did her usual routine of grading papers and reviewing performances; she left the combat hall and walked to Ozpin's office.

"Ozpin. Are you in there? I need to speak to you." She said, knocking.

"Oh, Glynda. Yes you may come in."

She entered the room, looked behind her to make sure no one followed, and then shut the door behind her. Ozpin sat at his desk, drinking his usual coffee, his stoic, knowing eyes alert and ready.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I want to review the student records with you. It's rather urgent." Ms. Goodwitch asked, sitting into the seat in front of the desk.

"What's the occasion?" Ozpin asked.

"It's two of our students. I need to know their personal records, transcripts, history and all. I want to know everything about these two. Recent events have dragged my attention to them, and I want to quickly evaluate them."

"And their names?"

"Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc."

Ozpin raised a brow. "Well of course. If it is urgent, then I'll oblige." He dug into his cabinet and pulled out a rather large binder, and began cycling through the pages to find the closest one. "How about we start with Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, speaking of which, have you seen him today? I sent him to your office not too long ago." Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"No, I can't say I have." Ozpin replied. Ms. Goodwitch sighed. Of course the brute would skip out on his punishment. Oh well, he would be suffering another week of detention for this anyway. "I found his records." Ozpin said, pulling a large silver file out of the binder.

"Allow me." She said, offering her hand. He gave the records to her, and she gazed at them with a furrowed brow. "It appears Mr. Winchester has quite the record. As a younger student, he has been expelled from no few than two schools across the kingdoms for violence towards the students. It appears that his influential father allowed him a place at these schools to begin with. It seems he has a record of heavy racism towards the Faunus, thievery, blackmail, and sexual battery."

"This isn't really the first kind of record like this that we've had before. Certainly won't be the last. There is such a thing as reform, you know." The man said, taking another sip. "Why is this case so important?"

"You know why. This boy is arrogant, rude, careless and even sadistic. His battle's alone with Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose proves it. I'm worried that we may unleashing another rouge hunter onto the streets."

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid?" Ozpin asked.

"At the very least, can we keep an eye on him? I don't want to risk the safety of our students."

"Yes, of course. Is that all you want to discuss concerning him?"

Ms. Goodwitch closed her eyes, thinking carefully, and then said, "Yes. Mr. Arc does present a more interesting case though. I would appreciate it if I saw his records as well."

"Did he do something wrong as well?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's what I've come to find out."

Ozpin picked Jaune's file out of the binder, and handed it to Ms. Goodwitch, whom began cycling through it immediately. Everything look average and ordinary comparatively at least. The boy had went to a combat school that was quite abroad, and far away from Beacon. Average grades, average combat record, good behavior, non-existent record of bad behavior, the boy was textbook average.

And that was exactly what didn't add up.

The boy's combat score was far from average. In fact, it was downright pitiful. His fighting style couldn't even be called a style. There was absolutely no form, no experience and no stance to his fighting style. It was the equivalent of a child swinging a stick around carelessly, hoping he hits something.

"This boy's record… doesn't seem right."

"I noticed as well. He seemed to do his best to stay completely unnoticed to our staff. I just chose to ignore it as I remembered how nervous the boy can be around people." Ozpin said, taking another sip.

"The boy has barely won any matches, and his skill with his weapon is beyond sub-par. I daresay it looks like he's never been trained a day in his life. Suspicious, isn't it?"

"I'd say so." Ozpin closed his eyes in thought. To Mr. Goodwitch's surprise, a small smile appeared on his face. "You are free to deal with Mr. Winchester as you will. However, you are not to further investigate Mr. Arc's case. I will deal with that personally."

Ms. Goodwitch jolted up in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed I am."

"I implore you to reconsider. I can be done with this investigation by tomorrow if time is the concern."

"I told you, Ms. Goodwitch, I will deal with this myself. That will be all."

"But Opzin-"

"That will be all, Glynda." Ozpin said slowly, his voice reaching a dull monotone, his eyes narrowing down on the woman.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll leave this to you. Though if I may ask, why the personal investigation?"

"Let's just say that I have my reasons. Trust me, it'll work out for all of us in the end. Now please, I must return to my work. If you'll excuse me." Ms. Goodwitch nodded her head, stood up and walked out of the office. The oddly small smile had returned to the older man's face. Who knew someone could pull a fast one on him like this, and get away with it for this long? He had to hand to Jaune, not many people could do that.

Maybe he should throw the boy a bone and help him.

* * *

Jaune knew exactly what to expect waking up from his unconscious state. A throbbing head. A dull pain around his entire body. The stiff bandage wrapped around his forehead. This of course wasn't the first time he had to deal with this, and with his current combat status, this wouldn't be the last. He sighed, leaning back into the cot. The nurse had left on break, knowing Jaune was going to be fine, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Every fight ended the same, with him laying in that cot, recovering for days on end. What was he doing? What was he doing wrong? Hadn't he trained enough? Shouldn't he be at their level now? For Oum's sake, it's been seven month's! He should be at least competent in a fight by now. But he was still lagging along as if nothing had happened. He had barely grown into his stolen armor.

The door opened, dragging him out of his thoughts, Ruby poked her head in, looking to see if the nurse was still here. "Ruby?" Jaune asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to drop off your weapon." She said, walking in with Crocea Mors in its sheath cradled in her arms. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to Jaune's cot, propping Crocea Mors against the wall. "How're you holding up?" He felt his heart warm up. She really came all this way to see him? Maybe he should lighten up a bit for her.

"I've felt better. But you know, I'm kinda used to being in here. I'm tempted to sign my name on this cot." He said, smirking at her. "What do you think? Should I do it?"

"No, I think the nurse would slaughter you for that." Ruby replied laughing.

"Heh, maybe I should sign my initials. Who would know?" He leaned back, crossing his arms over his head. "Maybe she'd interpret it as 'Jake Acorn' or 'Just Awesome'" They both laughed merrily for a few moments. Ruby stopped first, and smiled at him.

"There's the Jaune I know and-" She stopped short, eyes widened, cupping her own mouth. Jaune glanced at her confused.

"Know and what?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said hastily.

Jaune's confused face turned slowly into a smirk. "I'll find out. You know I will, so spill."

"Never! You'll never get it out of- eep!" She squeaked loudly as Jaune seized her by her waist, shifted, and pinned her down by her wrists onto the cot. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered, her face redder than the streaks in her hair.

"Interrogation. What else?" Jaune said, grin widening mischievously. With an exaggerated evil laugh, he said, "Tell me what I wanna know, or else."

"Never, you horrible fiend!" She shouted in an equally dramatic tone.

"Then you leave me know choice. Tickle powers, away!" The very moment he touched her sides, she burst out laughing. His hands danced across her sensitive stomach, making sure to avoid touching something would make her uncomfortable, letting her giggle, scream and writhe underneath him.

"S-stop! Please stop Jaune!" She said gasping for air.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know!" His hands moved faster for emphasis. Almost a full minute rode by, and to no one's surprise, the young reaper didn't budge. Her will was too great for that. Finally, he stopped, letting her catch her breath. "Damn, you're harder to break than Cardin's ego."

"Now you know how impressive that is." She said proudly. She attempted to puff out her chest, though it was rather difficult with Jaune keeping her pinned to the cot. The most it did was make her breasts rub lightly against Jaune's unarmored chest, grazing him with their warmth. He gulped. Ruby gasped lightly, and sank back into the cot, red faced and panting.

He wanted to move, but his body refused. It was like he was magnetized to her. Deciding to break the ice, Ruby spoke up. "Hey, why were you so on edge before?"

Jaune bit his lip. She really cared for him, so maybe he should try to talk to her. "I… just feel like I'm not getting anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've had several months of training with Pyrrha, and yet I'm still stuck at square one. I can count the amount of matches I've won with one had. Nothing's going right, and I can't do anything about it. These last few weeks, I've just been wondering what the hell I should do, or if I should even be here."

"Jaune, look. We all have our rocky starts, but you have every right to be here as we do."

Jaune nearly laughed at her petty attempt to make him feel better. "Rocky starts? Do those usually last months on end?"

"Well no, but as long as you don't quit, you'll be as good as we are. No, you could be better! You just need time. Like I said, you belong here with us."

"Do I really?" Jaune asked, head sinking low. "Do you wanna know how I got here to begin with?" She cocked her head to the side, confused. Jaune gulped again, steeling himself for his confession. "I paid a crook to forge transcripts for me. I got into this school because I cheated, not because I was skilled or smart or anything like that. I don't belong here."

After saying this, he felt his eyes sting. Of all the months that he was thinking it, he had never truly said it out loud before. It hurt. It hurt so bad to hear his own voice admit the truth, but it had to be said. Ruby just stared at him, mouth agape, unable to find the words to say. Jaune sighed. This was what he was afraid of. No doubt she wouldn't want anything to do with her weak, liar of a friend now.

"Ruby, I-" He was cut off by the door opening, and Ozpin coming in.

"Mr. Arc, I would like to speak with yo-" He screeched to a halt, staring at the couple with slightly widened eyes. "Well when I came to work today, this wasn't something that I was expecting to see. Should I come back at a better time?"

Jaune glanced at him confused until he realized the position they were in. Ruby was still pinned under him, one arm holding her wrists above her head, the other at her side, just a little too close to her chest. Hastily, he rushed out of bed, cringing due to the pain, and stood at attention. Ruby got up, and rushed to the opposite side of the bed, covering her face.

"No, Professor Ozpin. Nothing's going on, were all good here."

"Hm. Of course." He didn't sound convinced. "If you would mind keeping that sort of thing to a minimum while at my school. That would be great." Jaune's face burned. "In any case, Ms. Rose, would you excuse us?"

She nodded, and practically flew out the door, leaving a few rose petals behind. Ozpin chuckled, remembering his own innocent youth years ago, and then turned to Jaune, bearing his trade mark stoic gaze. Jaune was already feeling unnerved.

"Um, is there something you want to know?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Yes actually. How did you get your hands on such convincing transcripts? I must admit, I wouldn't have noticed it if Ms. Goodwitch hadn't had me look at your files on a whim." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

At that very moment, Jaune's heart stopped. He was frozen, heart thudding madly in his chest, and sweat at his brow. Ozpin found out. He actually found out.

"Sir, I-"

"Don't bother trying to explain. It's not going to make much of a difference." Ozpin said in monotone. "What I am going to do is give you an offer, rather three options." Jaune stiffened, alert and ready for whatever the principle was going to say. "Option one is that you are expelled from this school and any other school in this kingdom and out. Option two is that you will be arrested for fraud, and maybe you may return… after a good ten years in Atlas prison." Jaune gulped, already downcasting his gaze. "Option three is rather simple. Next week, you are to fight in the arena against Cardin Winchester once more this time next week. If you defeat him, then I will rewrite your transcripts personally."

Jaune gawked at him in surprise. "What? Seriously? Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Ozpin asked, brow raised. "If I may quote my various students, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"N-no sir! I was just wondering why? I did forge my way into this school after all." Jaune stammered.

"While I may agree with you that this is rather unorthodox, I do have my reasons to at least attempt to keep you here."

Jaune's gaze shifted away from Ozpin, biting his own lip. "Why would you want me here? I'm not exactly what you would call talented."

"No, you're not. In fact, I'd wager that you're one of the least skilled fighters I've ever trained. But you that is exactly why I want to keep you."

"Why? For some sick joke?" Jaune asked, biting back the edge that nearly came.

"No. What did I say to you all after the initiation?" He asked.

"That we're all a bunch of wasted talent and stuff like that?"

"That the one thing I hate is wasted potential. All of you reeked up it when I first met all of you, but none more than you. I would wager that you have the greatest amount of potential out of the entire school." Jaune widened at the man's words. "You learn very quickly, and your strategy and leadership skills are some of the best I've ever seen. But do you know your problem?"

"What would that be?" Jaune asked.

"You don't apply it correctly. And don't tell me otherwise. You only use those talents for their intended purpose, but you never think outside the box in their regard. Your fighting style doesn't match you at all either. Tell me, who taught you the basics of swordplay." Ozpin asked, taking another sip.

"Pyrrha, sir."

"Ah, of course, that does make sense." He smiled at the small glare that he received from the blonde. "I'm not saying that she is a terrible teacher, I'm telling you that she's not _your_ teacher." Jaune looked at him, confused. "I'll explain. You see, she exhibits a naturally aggressive fighting style. She is quick, skilled, and very fast with her blows. Note how she doesn't use her shield nearly as much as you do." Jaune nodded, taking in all of the details.

"You focus so much on emulating her style when it's far for your own. You're slower, clumsier, and are much less skilled. Though you are physically stronger, and much more durable. Your larger shield equals a better means in defense, and despite your speed being smaller than Ms. Nikos, you're surprisingly fast. Not to mention that you actually do have something to hold over all of the students. Your aura supply is some of the largest and most potent we've seen here in a long time. If you apply that correctly, I can guarantee that you'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"And this all means?" Jaune asked.

"It means you have a better chance in this school than you think. You just need a shove in the right direction. And I'm willing to give you a week to find it."

Jaune sighed, relieved. "Thank you sir."

"Do not disappoint me, Mr. Arc. Train well. Train hard. I look forward to seeing you in the Arena. Good day." Mr. Ozpin finished with a small bow of his head, before walking out of the room, leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts.

It didn't take long for him to be discharged from the nurse's office. One he got through the regular classes, he told Pyrrha that he wanted to train on his own for the time being, reliving what Ozpin said over and over again. Throughout the rest of the week, he fought hard, deep into the night, and well into morning, never giving up, though unfortunately, it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere. On the final night before the match, he stood there, hand hovering over the control panel of the training bots, wondering if he should even try.

"Late night again?" Came a motherly, familiar voice from the door.

Jaune turned and saw Pyrrha standing by the door, smiling at him. Jaune sighed. "Yeah. But I'm not getting anywhere. I've got the defense just right, but I'm too slow."

Pyrrha smiled. "I had that trouble starting off too. But you know what I did to get past it?"

Jaune shrugged. "Pushups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice?"

Pyrrha laughed before continuing. "You feel the overwhelming pressure of your aura right? It feels like an adrenaline rush every time. What you need to do is focus it into your extremities. It's easier than you think. Just watch how much you do it. Give it a shot, and it'll feel natural to you instantly."

"Got it." He did as he was told, closed his eyes, and focused on his aura. It took a little bit, but that familiar warm glow surrounded his body, strengthening his muscles and sharpening his mind. He surged forward… a little too hard. The ground crackled underneath him, and he flew out of control into a wall all the way on the other side of the room, and hit the floor, rubbing his bruised head.

"I think that may use some work." Pyrrha said, smiling pleasantly on him.

"Gee, you think?" Jaune replied back.

"Luckily for you, we've got all night. Let's go."

* * *

The week passed by fast, and sooner than he expected, he was waiting for his name to be called by Ms. Goodwitch, the matches passing by him faster than the days themselves.

Jaune sat, clutching his knees, shivering in his seat. His mind was far away from the other matches, and so deeply stranded in the prospect of his own match that he could barely think straight. This battle was going to make or break him. He couldn't fail though. He had to win. Period. Bottom line. No other recourse.

"Jaune, you're doing that tense thing again." Ruby said, making him once again jump out of his skin.

"Agh! Ruby, didn't I tell you to not do that?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just focused, that's all." His eyes snapped open as he realized that this was the first time they had spoken since they were in the nurse's office together. His lips pursed. "Hey, about what I told you."

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Ruby drew back, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "Hate you? Are you kidding me? I could never hate you. You just surprised me."

"I'll say." Yang said, jumping in. "She wouldn't shut her eyes for the rest of the damn night."

"Wait, you know too?" Jaune groaned.

"Yup! Can't sneak anything past me, Arc, you should know that by now. By the way, pretty balsy what you did there. Didn't know you had it in you." Jaune seized up. Was she talking about what happened at the cot? If that were the case, then he wouldn't have to worry about the match. Her father would stick him on a pike.

'You're talking about the transcripts, right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Yeah, Vomit boy, what else would I be talking about."

Jaune sighed in relief. "Alright. You just your match I guess?

"Knocked his lights out faster than your time in bed, Arc." Yang said, cracking her knuckles proudly. Jaune rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the insult. Ruby practically squealed at Yang, annoyed.

"Yang! Behave yourself!" Ruby whined.

Yang scoffed at her sister, then nudged Jaune's shoulder. "Hey, Vomit Boy, don't you think that Cardin's looking a bit on edge?" Jaune looked up and to his surprise, it was true. The brutish boy was rather pale and sullen, not chattering of laughing with his team. He seemed rather far off from them actually. "Maybe he got the news that he'd have to fight Pyrrha again." Yang laughed.

Jaune shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"

"Pfft, 'course not! I can take Pmoney."

Jaune rolled his eyes. Before he could say another word, Ms. Goodwitch announced the following match as promised. "Will Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please step into the arena?" Jaune's heart clenched.

It's time.

Jaune drew his sword from its sheath, and unleashed his shield, gripping it in his hand, Heart thudding, he witnessed Cardin brandish his mace, though to his surprise, Cardin didn't say a word.

"You alright there big guy?" Jaune asked. "You look kinda tense."

"Just shut up and fight. Arc." Cardin snarled.

"Whatever you say, man." Jaune said, shrugging. This behavior was a little strange for the brute. The least Jaune would have expected was a jeer or a taunt, something to display his superiority, but no. He seemed oddly focused, and angrier than usual.

"Begin!"

Cardin was on him in an instant, but this time, Jaune stood his ground, shield poised and ready. Cardin slammed his mace down onto his large shield over and over again, unable to break the boy's defense. He tried pushing into the boy with his strikes in an attempt to push him back, but he may as well be hitting a metal wall. The aura flowed through his body, making him flow and practically glide in and out of danger, while giving him the power to take anything thrown at him.

"C'mon! Hit me you fucking pussy!" Cardin roared.

 _Not yet._ Jaune thought carefully. _Not right now, but just wait. You're in for a surprise._

With every strike, Jaune began noticing things that he never would have thought to look for. The rhythm of his posture, the flow of his mace, the varying strength behind each swing. What was so foreign had began to look obvious now. Cardin was an enemy no different than the Grimm. Just like any Grimm, there was always a strategy to deal with them. A way to exploit them, or a chink in their armor. Careully, he studied the larger boys footwork, with now seemed rather clumsy compared to others that he had fought.

Now that he observed what he had to, he had to come up with a plan.

His mace struck Jaune's shield once again, this time scraping off of the front, leaving a shower of sparks in its wake. It was then that Jaune realized it. He's open!

Instead of lashing out with his sword, he launched himself forward while maintaining his stance, and forcing his body weight along with it. The entirety of the shield slammed into the larger teen, knocking him back. Before Cardin could orient himself, Jaune shield bashed him again, this time swiping his arm across, and smashing the shield directly under Cardin's jaw. Cardin flew quite a distance off the ground, and landed a few meters away, rolling.

The crowd was in complete silence, with the exception of his teammates, Ruby and Yang, who took it upon themselves to start cheering.

"Yeah! Wup his ass, Vomit Boy!" Yang shouted.

"C'mon, Jaune! Knock his block off!" Ruby shouted next to her sister.

Jaune turned and smiled at them chastely, then turned his attention back onto the larger boy just standing up. Cardin glared at him, teeth grinding. He struck the ground, allowing a pillar of rise to launch towards Jaune. The knight barrel rolled out of the way in response, letting the spiral of heat fly over his head.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Cardin." Jaune said rather confidently.

He could see it now. The chink in the boy's armor. Cardin was just like him. He was strong, durable, though far from skilled. The main difference between the two was that Jaune actually had an actual working tool between his ears. Cardin continually left himself open with each strike. His weapon of choice allowed for little to no defense. The fire from his mace was slow, and easy to dodge. And it seemed that Jaune had more stamina, as Cardin's strikes had already begun to weaken.

Jaune had him right where he wanted him.

Cardin charged again, Jaune reacting accordingly by blocking and dodging all of his strikes. Jaune kept this up, waiting for Cardin to falter. The opportunity was close, he just had to wait for it. With on last strike that he sidestepped, Jaune hooked his sword around the head of the mace, and threw the heavy weapon to the side. Cardin's chest was out in the open, ready for a strike. And a strike was exactly was Jaune gave it.

With one long slash of Crocea Mors, Cardin's expensive looking armor had split open, and the sword met bare skin. Jaune had held back just enough for it not to slice right through the aura, but just strong enough to knock the rest of it out. Cardin hit the floor, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

It was then that Jaune heard a familiar beeping sound. The same kind of beeping that would signal another loss for Jaune. But he didn't lose. He was still standing. Jaune looked up to the board, which confirmed his thoughts. Cardin's aura gauge was in the red. Jaune's was still full.

Jaune had won.

"The winner is Jaune Arc. Please return to your seat." Ms. Goodwitch said, barely even containing her surprise. Jaune barely waited for her command before he surged up to the seats, cheering along with his friends and teammates. The many girls hugged him, slapped him across his back, with the one exception, Ren, who simply smiled and gave him a fist bump.

Jaune knew he would never forget this win. Nor the face of the downed brute, still lying on the floor, face locked in surprise.

* * *

Jaune's euphoria had lasted all through the day, and well into the next, with Jaune sporting a constant grin on his face. Once Ozpin had given him the okay for him staying, a new transcript was written and printed for him, signed by the members of staff. While the transcript was deadly honest, and left quite a lot to be desired, it was still something that he'd earned. That he had made happen on his own. It was his and his alone, and no one could tell him otherwise.

A week had passed, and steadily, he began winning more matches. Sure he had lost more than he had one that day, but it was a start. Cardin wasn't much of a problem anymore. After the classes had ended, Jaune held back, waiting for everyone to leave before he sat back and stared at the ceiling, at ease for the first time in a long time. When the door opened, Jaune straightened, and stiffened. Ruby poked her head in, and instantly, he relaxed again, welcoming her company.

"Hi!" She chirped. Jaune waved in response. "What are you still doing in here?"

"I just wanted to hang back for a little bit. Get some me time, y'know." Jaune replied.

"Oh, well, do you mind me barging in?" She asked, shifting her weight.

"Not at all, take a seat." He said, standing up and offering her his chair. Before she could refuse, he kicked out another from another desk, and sat in it. Ruby sat backwards onto the chair, clutching the backrest. By the way she was shifting her gaze away from him, he knew that there was something wrong. "Alright, what'd I do this time?

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ruby asked in a rather low voice.

Jaune pursed his lips. This question had to have come along eventually. "Well, I thought you'd all hate me. Or at least judge me. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, eyes downcasting.

"Of course I do! You're one of the only ones I can trust! You've always been there for me, and I could not thank you enough for that. You're the best person I know." Jaune said, hastily.

"Do you really like me that much?"

"Absolutely."

"You want me around?"

"No doubt about it."

"Do you…" She froze.

Jaune gazed at her, cocked eyed. "Do I what?" She wouldn't answer. She bit her lip, an adorable red glow lighting up her face. Jaune put his new found wisdoms to the test, but to his displeasure, they wouldn't work with this kind of scenario. Darn you, female mind! Not even the greatest male tacticians in the world can read them.

Deciding to take a rather bold action, he reached over and gently wrapped his hand around hers. She gasped, her already aglow face turning a shade darker, though she didn't move it. For some reason, it fit snuggly with hers, and it just felt right. Moving it felt like a crime, and it seemed Ruby thought so as well.

Ruby took a deep breath, and finally spilled.

"Do you love me?"

Jaune stopped dead in his tracks. That was the last thing the thought he'd hear today. His lip quivered as he tried to relay a response, but none came. It was like his tongue uprooted to top of his mouth, refusing to let him get a word out in edgewise. In the silence, Ruby began to tear up, her hand shaking under his.

Oh no! He's hesitating! He had to say something, or else this was going to get much worse. But how can he answer her if he didn't know the answer himself.

Or did he really?

The times that Ruby had been there for him, when she help him, when they laughed together, played and shared special moments, he couldn't resist the charm she gave. She was a walking bombshell of charisma and happiness that always made his dark days just a little bit brighter. In fact, he wanted more. He wanted to be closer to her.

"I do." Jaune nearly whispered. He repeated himself a little louder. Saying it just felt so right. "Yeah, I do love you." The very moment those words were said, Ruby rushed off her chair, and onto Jaune's, arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips met quickly.

The kiss was chaste, and very sloppy, though Jaune wouldn't exchange it for anything else. As they broke apart, Ruby realized that she was straddling him, though she didn't care. Jaune certainly didn't mind either.

"So were together now?" She asked.

Jaune almost laughed at her inexperience. "For the most part."

She snuggled against the boy, head pressed against his chest. "You realize we can't hide this, right?"

"Figured as much. Feels kinda stupid to hide it anyway." Jaune said, running a hand through her silky hair.

"That means you have to deal with Yang's teasing."

"I think I'll be lucky to get to the teasing phase before she flays me alive."

"Then we gotta talk to my dad."

"Oum above, now you're just asking me to die, aren't you."

"Oh shoosh." She said, bopping his head. "Don't ruin the moment here."

Jaune chuckled at his new girlfriend. "Yes milady." Even he snorted a little at the end of that. As cliché as it was though, Ruby found it endearing.

And they snuggled there in the combat hall, just passing the day by. The world was looking a bit brighter now for Jaune. And with Ruby with him, it'll stay that way for the years to come.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading! Kudos to you if you made it this far. This is my first ever one shot and I hope it turned out okay. If you have any ideas on what I should write next as a one shot, go ahead and PM me! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_**


End file.
